jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Pistoeka Sabotage-Droide
|Erbauer= |Typ=Sabotage-Droide |Serie= |Modell= |Preis=2000 (Diskordanz-Rakete mit 5 Droiden) |Merkmale=Verschiedene Werkzeuge |Größe=Ca. 0,25 Meter im Durch- messer als Kugel |Gewicht=4 Kilogramm Gewicht''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' |Geschlecht=Unbekannt |Sensorfarbe=Rot |Ausrüstung=Bohrkopf, Plasmaschneid- brenner, Kreissäge, Zieh- und Greifarm |Bewaffnung=Keine, aber Werkzeuge wurden als Waffen verwendet |Modifikationen= |Gebaut= |Zerstört= |Produktionsort=Colla IV |Besitzer=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Funktion=Sabotage, Spionage , Gladiator |Zugehörigkeit=*Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Zann Konsortium }} Pistoeka Sabotage-Droiden, oder kurz Buzz-Droiden genannt, waren Sabotage-Droiden der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, welche vom Colicoiden-Schöpfungsnest auf dem Planeten Colla IV produziert wurden. Sie griffen bevorzugt fliegende Schiffe an. Um zu diesen zu gelangen, hielt man sie in Diskordanz-Raketen, aus welchen die Droiden bei der Detonation ausbrachen. Technologie Ausstattung miniatur|115px|links|Der Buzz-Droide in seiner Kugelform. Der Pistoeka Sabotage-Droide war eine kleine, spinnenartige Kreatur. Der Droide war in der Lage, sich zu einer kleinen Kugel, mit etwa fünfundzwanzig Zentimetern Durchmesser, zusammenzurollen und somit einen minimalen Platzverbrauch zu erzielen. Beim Aufklappen zerteilte sich diese Schutzhülle in zwei Hälften, welche sich über dem „Kopf“ des Droiden ausstreckten. Fünf dünne Beine, welche auch Werkzeuge darstellten, trugen den Saboteur. Mit diesen konnte er sich auch an einem Raumschiff während eines Fluges in Sublichtgeschwindigkeit im Weltraum festhalten. Als Werkzeug-Bein-Hybrid fungierend, hatten die Beine des Buzz-Droiden verschiedene Aufgaben: Sie konnten sowohl als Bohrer, Plasmaschneidbrenner, Kreissäge und Zieh- und Greifarm verwendet werden. Der Kopf des Droiden war länglich, drei Sensoraugen waren darauf integriert. Die Augen hatten einen eingebauten Spektrum-Filter und es war ihnen möglich Schiffe zu röntgen. Das mittlere Auge jedoch stellte den Schwachpunkt für diesen Saboteur dar: Durch eine Beschädigung dieses Sensors schaltete sich der der komplette Droide ab, da die gesamte Energiezufuhr des Buzz-Saboteurs durch dieses Auge geleitet wurde und durch eine Verletzung des Auges zur Überlastung führte. Solarbrennstoffzellen versorgten den Sabotage-Droiden mit Energie. Da der Droide aber nur eine begrenzte Menge an Speicherkapazität besaß, konnte nicht allzu viel Energie auf einmal gespeichert werden, der Rest wurde in gesonderten Energiezellen gehalten. Der Pistoeka Sabotage-Droide war nicht feuerresistent. Um leichter transportiert zu werden, wurden die Pistoek Sabotage-Droiden in Diskordanz-Rakten gehalten.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Diese konnten aus verschiedenen Kampfschiffen, wie Tri- oder Geier-Droiden, abgeschossen werden. Der Droide wurde zum sabotieren, beschädigen und spionieren konzipiert, nicht zum zerstören. Aufgrund geringer Kosten des Droiden, fünf der Saboteure kosteten mit Diskordanz-Rakete 2000 Credits, wurden massenhaft der Sabotage-Droiden produziert und auch eingesetzt. Verhalten miniatur|links|195px|Die [[Saboteure greifen die Schwachpunkte des Abfangjägers an.]] Kurz vor dem Aufprall der Diskordanz-Rakete auf ein feindliches Objekt, detonierte der Sprengkörper und gab die Buzz-Droiden, vorerst noch in der Kugelform, frei. Um Zerstörung zu verbreiten, klammerten sich die Droiden an das Objekt und begannen dieses möglichst rasch zu beschädigen. Die Saboteure manipulierten die Schiffe mit einer großen Auswahl an Werkzeugen, darunter einen Bohrkopf, einen Plasmaschneidbrenner, eine Kreissäge und einen Zieh- und Greifarm. Um einen maximalen Schaden zu erzielen, attackierten die Droiden vor allem das Cockpit und die Triebwerke. Nachdem sie ein feindliches Objekt schwerst beschädigt hatten, fielen die Droiden einfach ab. Manchmal aber beschädigten die Saboteure die Kontrollkabel eines feindlichen Schiffes so, dass sie Zugriff auf sämtliche System des Objektes bekamen, wie Waffen- oder Steuersysteme. Dadurch waren sie sogar in der Lage, ein Schiff manuell zu steuern Die Pistoeka-Droiden konnten nicht nur zur Sabotage verwendet werden, sondern auch zu Spionage und Observierung. Ein einzelner Buzz-Droide konnte sich unbemerkt durch kleine Gänge schleichen und heimlich ein anderes Individuum beschatten. Durch den geringen Preis verwendete man den Droiden auch gerne als Kanonenfutter und zu Ablenkung. Erkennbar waren die Pistoeka Sabotage-Droiden nicht nur an ihrer speziellen Körperform, sondern auch an ihrem eigenartigen „Schrei“, welcher an ein schrilles Keckern erinnerte. Durch die geheime Zusammenarbeit von Kanzler Palpatine und Graf Dooku wurden die Buzz-Droiden mit Bauplänen für repuplikanische Jäger ausgestattet, wodurch diese leichter durch die Saboteure beschädigt werden konnten. Geschichte Als die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme auf Colla IV einfielen, stellten sie sämtliche Produkte der insektoiden Colicoiden unter ihren Befehl, wie die Tri-Droiden, Droidekas oder die besagten Pistoeka Sabotge-Droiden. Der Saboteur war einem einheimischen Schädling, dem Pisto, nachempfunden. Nach der Invasion der KUS jedoch wurde der Buzz-Droide generalüberholt und verbessert, um ihn tauglich für den Krieg zu machen. Angriff auf das D-Squad miniatur|200px|links|Die Sabotage-Droiden attackieren das [[D-Squad.]] Als in den Klonkriegen im Jahre 20 VSY das D-Squad zur Mission zum Diebstahl des separatistischen Verschlüsselungsmoduls aufbrach, und dieses auch gestohlen hatten, stürzten sie auf dem Planeten Abafar ab. Es gelang dem Squad unter Führung von Meebur Gascon von der öden Welt zu entkommen und auf einen ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer der Republik zu fliegen. Auf diesen jedoch wurden sie von einem Buzz-Droiden, welcher vom kommandierenden Supertaktikdroiden geschickt wurde, observiert. Als sich Gascon, R2-D2, U9-C4, QT-KT, M5-BZ und WAC-47 in einem leeren Hangar befanden, krabbelten hunderte der Saboteure aus allen Luken und attackierten sie als so große Menge, dass selbst der gesamte Boden von den anströmenden Droiden bedeckt war. Doch die Pistoeka-Saboteure wurden durch eine List R2-D2s abgehalten, der Astromechdroide verstreute nämlich eine brennbare Flüssigkeit auf den Boden und zündete diese an. Kurz durch das Feuer abgehalten vom Squad flüchteten die Republikaner, sie wurden aber weiterhin von den Massen der Sabotage-Droiden verfolgt. Schließlich öffnete einer der Astromechs eine Schleuse, und sämtliche Pistoeka Sabotage-Droiden wurden ins All gezogen, ebenso wie der unglückselige M5-BZ. Dem D-Squad gelang es dadurch aber zu fliehen. Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia miniatur|rechts|200px|Die Buzz-Droiden greifen [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakins Jäger an.]] 20 VSY griff die Galaktische Republik der Welt Cato Neimoidia der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an. Eine Staffel Raumjäger und Kanonenboote unter den [[Eta-2 Actis-Klasse Abfangjäger|Eta-2 Actis-Klasse Abfangjäger]] der Jedi Anakin Skywalker und seinem Padawan Ahsoka Tano wurden auf den Planeten entlassen. Die separatistische Flotte erwartete sie bereits und die Republik begann sofort die Offensive. Jedoch sandte die KUS Tri-Droidenjäger aus, welche mit Diskordanz-Raketen ausgerüstet waren. Nach dem Abschuss der diesen, befielen die Pistoeka Sabotage-Droiden Skywalkers Eta-2 Abfangjäger und starteten den diesen auseinander zu nehmen, wobei sie sich vor allem die Unterseite des Schiffes vornahmen. Mit der Macht gelang es dem Jedi ein paar der Saboteure loszuwerden, aber das Schiff war zu stark beschädigt. Ein Gas trat in Skywalkers Cockpit ein und betäubte ihn, wodurch der Jäger abstürzte. Nur durch einen tapferen Einsatz Tanos konnte der Jedi-Ritter gerettet werden. Aufgrund des harten Aufpralls auf die Planetenoberfläche, wurden alle restlichen Buzz-Droiden zerstört. Entführung von CT-5385 Als der Klonkrieger CT-5385 „Tup“ in der Schlacht um die Raumstation von Ringo Vinda im Jahre 19 VSY manisch wurde und die Jedi-Meisterin Tiplar erschoss, sollte er nach Kamino überstellt werden, um die Ursache für seine Tat zu finden. Doch seine Fähre wurde von Separatisten aufgegriffen, ein Kanonenboot der KUS, Luftangriffssuperkampfdroiden und die Pistoeka Sabotage-Droiden attackierten Tups Schiff. Um eine kleine Ablenkung zu schaffen, wurde die billigen Buzz-Droiden als Erste durch einen Lüftungsschacht gesandt. Dadurch wurden sie zu Kanonenfutter, aber die nachfolgenden Luftangriffsdroiden hatten mit den abgelenkten, stationierten Soldaten leichtes Spiel. Tup wurde später erneut von der Republik „zurückgestohlen“. Schlacht von Coruscant miniatur|200px|links|Ein Buzz-Droide versucht [[R2-D2 zu zerstören.]] Auch in der Schlacht von Coruscant im Jahre 19 VSY setzten die Konföderierten Geier-Droiden mit Sabotage-Droiden beladenen Diskordanz-Raketen ein. Vier von diesen Raketen verfolgten auch die Abfangjäger von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Durch ein kluges Ausweichmanöver ließ Skywalker seine Verfolger am Himmel zusammenstoßen, Kenobi wurde allerdings getroffen. Die dadurch freigelassenen Buzz-Droiden attackierten vorwiegend den Astromech-Piloten R4-P17, welcher dem Druck sofort nachgab und zerstört wurde. Kenobis Jäger wurde so geschädigt, das Gas sein Cockpitfenster benebelte und somit seine Sicht einschränkte. Um ihm zu helfen, beschoss Skywalker den Jäger seines Meisters und zerstörte so eine Vielzahl der wenig robusten Droiden. Doch durch eine Rammattacke des Jedis, gelang es aber einem der Saboteure auf Skywalkers Abfangjäger zu klettern und seinen Astromech-Droiden R2-D2 anzugreifen. Dieser konnte jedoch durch eine genaue Anweisung von Kenobi den Schwachpunkt des Pistoeka Sabotage-Droiden ausfindig machen, nämlich das große mittlere Auge. Durch einen Stromstoß des Navigators wurde die Energiezelle des Sabotage-Droide überlastet und er zerstörte sich somit selbst. Zann-Konsortium Nach den Klonkriegen gerieten die Buzz-Droiden fast in Vergessenheit, wurden jedoch während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges von Tyber Zann wiederentdeckt. Dieser rüstete damit seine StarViper-Jäger aus, um diese effektiver gegen Raumjäger der Rebellen-Allianz und des Galaktischen Imperiums zu machen.Empire at War – Forces of Corruption Hinter den Kulissen *Das Design der Buzz-Droiden stammt von eigentlich viel größeren Modellen der diesen. miniatur|100px|rechts|Der [[LEGO Star Wars|LEGO Buzz-Droide.]] *Der Sabotage-Droide existiert auch in LEGO, dort ist er meist mit einem Geier-Droiden oder Tri-Droiden verknüpft. Erschienen ist der Buzz-Droide in den Jahren 2005, 2009 und 2014. In dem Spiel LEGO Star Wars: Die komplette Saga kann man Buzz-Droiden auch steuern. *Die Idee für die Pistoeka Sabotage-Droide ist am Fabelwesen Gremlin orientiert, was sich auch in der spielhaften Freude zeigt, als sie Obi-Wan Kenobis Raumjäger zerlegen. *In der Serie The Clone Wars erscheinen die Buzz-Droiden unter Kevin Kiners Komposition Buzz Droids. Quellen * * * * * * * *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * *''LEGO Star Wars - Lexikon der Figuren, Raumschiffe und Droiden'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Sabotage- und Verhördroiden Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten Kategorie:Produkte des Colicoiden-Schöpfungsnests Kategorie:Legends cs:Řeza droid en:Pistoeka sabotage droid es:Droide de sabotaje Pistoeka fi:Surdroidi hu:Kullancsdroid nl:Pistoeka Sabotage Droid pt:Dróide sabotador Pistoeka ru:Дроид-пильщик